The invention is directed to a holding assembly of plastic with at least one storage or gripping zone for receiving and holding at least one tube-shaped part adjacent to a mounting zone.
A holding assembly of this general type for acceptance of tube-shaped parts, such as vehicle fuel lines, which exhibits a holding zone between two dish-like storage or gripping zones, is already known (see for example German Printed Patent Specification 30 02 031). In this known arrangement, the tube-shaped parts are clipped into the dish-like storage or gripping zones and the entire holding assembly is connected upon a saw-tooth bolt attached to a support structure. For example, the support structure may be an automobile frame or body panel. If the tube-shaped parts are subjected to vibrations, there may, in this known prior art construction, result the disadvantage that the vibrations are transferred in an objectionable manner to the support structure, i.e., the body of the automobile.
Also known in the prior art is, additionally, a three-component holding assembly wherein a foam-like intermediary piece is embedded between two rigid parts with the foam-like intermediary piece engaging and fastening the tube-shaped elements (U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,998). Here again, there exist direct contact points between the tube-shaped parts and the rigid external part of the holding element so that with this known construction vibrations can likewise be transferred to the support structure in an objectionable manner.
In another known holding assembly, there are provided two soft inner dish-like members which engage with the tube-shaped parts being supported. The two soft inner dish-like members are arranged within one outer dish-like member made of hard material. In this structure, there also exist direct contact points from the vibrating tube-shaped parts via the inner dish-like member to the hard outer dish-like member.